The invention relates to the field of nanotechnology and to the nanomaterials production process which can be applied in lubricating compounds for treatment of friction units as well as for restoration of friction surfaces of mechanisms and vehicles parts.
The revitalizant nanostructure is a new step in technical progress. This phenomenon refers to decrease of typical dimensions of materials and their conversion into level of nanophase materials. Properties of such materials may be subject to substantial changes. Separate nanoobjects and organised formations of nanoobjects acquire new properties which are essential for technical application in different technical fields.
The applicant uses the term “revitalizant” as a shortening for the original technical term, whose meaning is “lubricating compound for restoration of friction units”, obtained through the certain technology and designed for the process of “revitalization” and which, in its technical essence, means activation or restoration of initial technical parameters or properties of friction surfaces or friction units. The applicants and XADO Company (Ukraine, Kharkov) have been using the original technical terms “revitalizant” and “revitalization” since 1998.
There exists, e.g., the technical solution “Suspension of organic/inorganic nanostructures containing nanoparticles of precious metals” (Patent of Russian Federation No. 2364472 dated Oct. 11, 2007), according to which, the nanostructure is implemented as a polycomplex in a two-phase reaction system consisting of two voluminous contacting immiscible fluids. The polycomplex comprises organic molecules containing 2 or more amino groups as well as particles of precious metals.
The proposed technical solution aims at deriving the revitalizant nanostructure from dehydration products of natural and/or synthesized hydrates and/or their mixtures at the temperature of constitutional water removal and the temperature of the dehydration product stabilization ranging from 300 to 1200° C. In a stable state such revitalizant nanostructure contains oxides from the range: MgO and/or SiO2 and/or Al2O3 and/or CaO and/or Fe2O3 and/or K2O and/or Na2O, and consists of a nanograin and a binding phase. According to the proposed invention, the nanostructure has an amorphous pomegranate-like form, whose dimensions fluctuate from 100 to 100,000 nm, while the dimensions of the grain range from 2 to 2,000 nm. According to the proposed invention, bound water is removed at the temperature of 300-1,000° C., and the product stabilization takes place at the temperature of 700-1,200° C. The amorphous pomegranate-like form of the revitalizant nanostructure is produced through mixing of dehydration products of natural and/or synthesized hydrates, and the binding phase of the amorphous pomegranate-like form is composed of a homogeneous mixture of several oxides from the range: MgO and/or SiO2 and/or Al2O3 and/or CaO and/or Fe2O3 and/or K2O and/or Na2O. The nanograin of the amorphous pomegranate-like form is made up of one or several oxides from the range: MgO and/or SiO2 and/or Al2O3 and/or CaO and/or Fe2O3 and/or K2O and/or Na2O. Hardness of the nanoparticles comprises approximately 7-10 on the Mohs scale.
The description of the technical essence of the proposed technical solution testifies that it is new and can be implemented while formulating and applying lubricating compounds, wherein the initial size of particles in the revitalizant nanostructure corresponds to the dimensions of surface defects (graininess, microroughness). The impact of the revitalizant (lubricating compound) nanostructure on the friction surface causes plastic nanoscale deformation of metal and conversion of the surface layer subject to friction into an active nanostructured state. This also brings about intensive grinding of the metal grains, increase in the density of their interfaces and improvement of conditions for carbon diffusion into the surface (vertically) and into the grains (horizontally).